


Not in the Library!

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Teasing, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: "But, what if someone sees?!"**MATURE CONTENT**Written for25 Days of Draco and HarryEarly Bird Prompt A
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Not in the Library!

**Author's Note:**

> ***All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling***

_“London Bridge is falling down,  
_ _Falling down, falling down,  
_ _London Bridge is falling down,  
_ _My fair...Malfoy.”_

“What nonsense are you spewing now, Potter?”

“It’s a muggle nursery rhyme. Why? I thought you liked my voice?”

“Singing and—” Draco checked for any prying ears, “— _moaning_ are two very different things.”

Harry leaned forward as if to read Draco’s notes. “What d’ya say we get out of here, then. I’ve had to keep quiet for too long,” he purred.

Draco blushed and rolled his eyes. “We’re in the library. Of course, you have to be quiet. Though that hasn’t seemed to stop you singing your silly little songs.”

Harry’s lips grazed Malfoy’s ear as he whispered, “I want you to make me sing.”

Draco stiffened, palms sweaty. “Fine. Room of Requirement. One hour. Now shove off!”

Harry smirked, collecting his school things. “See you in a bit.” And to Draco’s absolute shock and horror, Harry kissed him on the nose.

“Potter!” he hissed, looking around the library. A collection of Third Year Ravenclaw girls giggled. Draco grabbed his things and ran after Harry.

“What was that about? In public? People...saw it!”

“So,” shrugged Harry. “I don’t care.”

“You...what?”

“I don’t care if anyone knows. Rather, I wish they did! Then maybe I can tell Pansy off for mooning over you all day long!”

“Like you don’t have a line of admires the length of the castle!”  
  
“Don’t I know it! I need them to know they’ve got no chance in hell.”

“They don’t?” asked Draco meekly.

“No! I love _you._ It’s always been you.” Harry and Draco both froze, barely breathing.

“What did you say?” said Draco breathlessly.

Harry scratched his head awkwardly. “I...um...love you. Yeah.”

Draco dropped his books on the ground, slamming Harry against the wall. “I love you too, you bloody Golden Git.” He slid his fingers into Harry’s messy tresses and kissed him, long and deep. Just as quickly as it started, Malfoy pulled back, straightening his robes.

“Shit, Malfoy. I’m stiff as fuck. The hell am I going to do now?”

“Not my problem, Potter.” _Oh, it definitely was._

Harry pulled his robes in front of himself awkwardly as Draco picked up his books. He gave Harry one final smirk. “See you in an hour. If you can make it that long.”

“Fuck, you, Malfoy!”

“I do hope so.”

Harry nearly creamed his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
